


Discovering The Circle of Life

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Lion sex, M/M, Other, cub sex, in my opinion this is just bizarre, kind of, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I noticed your little problem, cub. Your little dick must be bothering you, right? So small, but so red and hard. A little cub shouldn’t deal with that alone. I helped the other female cub with her heat. I will now help you, adorable cub”.And he started to pet Simba even more, with more want and closer to his little dick and entrance. It didn’t take long to Jacob start fingering Simba’s entrance, prepping the cub for his human cock.





	Discovering The Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> this video made me do it: https://www.xvideos.com/video37298533/simba
> 
> In no way i support bestiality. Its gross. This is a fictional work.

Life in the jungle with Timon an Pumba could not be easier, Simba thought. Days spent sunbathing, eating exotic insects and playing around with them. Living there with them was was easy. He had left the heaviness from his life when he ran away. Nothing could be better. The problems he had were only finding what he would eat and where he would take a nap. What river would he bath in next. He couldn’t even call that a real problem and he knew it.

Things got complicated when he was growing up and one day, he woke up with his dick acting weird.

Not having lions around when he was growing up was never a problem. For Simba was even easier. But now, with his dick out, swollen, heavy and aching, Simba wouldn’t mind knowing what the fuck was happening.

Deep down though, he knew. Knew he needed to put his dick inside a lioness, breed her and produce his offspring. He just didn’t realized it yet, simply because he didn’t grow up with his kind to know what he needed to do when it happen. His instincts were there, he just didn’t know how to reach them.

He chose not to freak out. Like any other major problems that did not fit being finding food or a place to nap, he could always ask help from his new family.

“What’s up kid?” Timon asked right away after swallowing a blue caterpillar.

“My privates are doing something weird, it’s big and it’s bothering me”. Timon choked at that. After some time recovering from the food stuck in his throat, he looked at Simba with a weird expression, and them looked directly at his dick, trying to understand what was happening.

And yeah, Timon had though right. Simba was hard and ready to fuck something. He was no longer just a puppy for a really long time now, but he now was giving signs that he was really growing up to the lion (and Timon didn’t know, but also as the king) Simba was always supposed to be.

“Oh my god, Simba. You need to mate a lioness”.

“What?! I can’t mate a lioness! I can’t go back!” He didn’t understand the full concept of mating, but he had an idea. He didn’t understand, however, how his dick would go back to normal after he mate a lioness. “I just need my peepee going back to normal as fast as possible!”

“Ok, Simba, first of all, with your dick acting up like that, you are not calling it peepee anymore. Is either dick or cock, pick your favorite. And weel, if don’t want to mate a lioness, you’ll need to find something else to fuck.

Fuck? What the hell was Timon talking about. Simba only wanted his dick going back to normal. Was it pee doing that to his private parts? Was pee getting stuck inside his dick and wasn’t goignout of it for some dumb reason?

Simba wanted to die.

But the spirits were on his side, because that same day, humans took Simba to their helm. Simba had been scared at first, but the humans did not hurt him or his friends. In the humans carriage, that he had heard being called a van, he found Nala as well, his bests friend. The humans petted them, took care of them, gave them food and a place to sleep. Simba was happy again, as long as he didn’t come back home.

Simba took as special liking towards Jacob, a brown skinned man, kind and strong. Jacob was always petting him, being at his side, feeding him and talking to him. Simba couldn’t really understand Jacob’s language, but he liked Jacob’s voice very much, smooth, deep and gentle.

They stopped at a human’s place, which Simba understood to be a human’s cleaning place. Jacob took him inside with him, and let lion cub accompany him to the natural hot pools inside the place. Jacob undressed himself and took the cub with him inside the natural pool. Simba didn’t like water, but he trusted Jacob. But after realizing the water was hot, Simba just choose to let go and enjoy his time with Jacob.

The human would pet him everywhere, and Simba would purred deep inside his chest, snuggling against Jacob’s chest while being on his lap, loving the way he was being treated.

“I noticed your little problem, cub. Your little dick must be bothering you, right? So small, but so red and hard. A little cub shouldn’t deal with that alone. I helped the other female cub with her heat. I will now help you, adorable cub”.

And he started to pet Simba even more, with more want and closer to his little dick and entrance. It didn’t take long to Jacob start fingering Simba’s entrance, prepping the cub for his human cock.

Simba was loving it. He felt like that was what he needed. That stimulation, that touch on his dick and asshole. After a long while of prep, with Simba purring and moaning while Jacob put one, then two, then three finger inside Simba’s asshole, Jacob finally put his hard, longer and thicker cock, inside Simba’s cub’s asshole. Simba loved it, moving his hips up and down on Jacob’s lap. He would moan deeply, rolling his hips and feeling that human cock up his cub’s ass and loving it. They kept fucking each other, with Simba on Jacob’s lap, then being manhandled and fucked through the floor, his legs framing Jacob’s hips, then riding Jacob’s face, ending with deepthroating his huge human dick. It was more than he wanted and needed.

After the help Jacob gave him, Simba knew what he had to do. What his swelled dick told him. From now on, he would dick someone down or be dicked down. That night, ne found Nala and his dick immediately got hard again, begging to breed her. So he did, mouting her and fucking her ferally, until he had his seed deep inside her, marking her from the inside and breeding her full with his cubs


End file.
